In the oil and gas industry it is frequently required to gain access to pipework to carry out inspection or repair work. This often involves a requirement to gain access inside the pipework. In this, and in other industries, it can be inconvenient and expensive to empty, or otherwise decommission the pipe to carry out such work, and so there is a requirement to be able to access the inside of such pipes while they are in use. The fluids being transported or stored in the pipes are generally under pressure. Tools exist for allowing access to vessels under pressure, these generally being known in the industry as retrievers. Retrievers comprise a mechanism that is attachable, or in some cases permanently attached, to a vessel, generally via valve, that essentially comprise a fixed shaft along with a moveable portion, e.g. a rod, with appropriate seals being located therebetween, wherein the moveable portion is able to be fed into a hole in the vessel (via the valve if fitted).
Known retrievers have the disadvantage that the insertion mechanism makes it difficult to insert items such as cameras having long leads attached thereto.
It is an aim of the present invention to address disadvantages associated with the prior art.